Story 1: The Night Watch
by Fnaf-tale1987
Summary: Makayla is the new watch guard for Freddy Fazbear's pizza, but Mike never told her that the animatronics move. She becomes friends with a strange new animatronic and meets purple guy under strange circumstances, but what happens if they make a bet?
**A/N: This story was not written by me and i do not claim any of this. The story is based on Five Nights at Freddy's made by Scott Cawthon and some quotes are from the actual game. Even though I am not the author I will still be using author's note if I have to. This story was written by my friend Makayla and her online friend. I have her permission to post this for your enjoyment. If you like it feel free to leave reviews. We start with Makayla and her new job.**

I drive towards the location where Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is located and I feel excited yet nervous as I think about my first day as a night guard. I arrive at Freddy's and park my car in the deserted parking lot. I walk towards the pizzeria and look up at the looming building before me. It looked like a cheerful place for both kids and adults. I thought to myself,"why did they shut down the diner? It seems like it would be awesome!" I walk inside the empty pizzeria, unaware of the events that will occur.

As I walk in, I look around the dark restaurant, completely shocked at how the company even afforded all the decorations and props for the pizzeria. I glanced at the main dining room, the Parts & Services room, and Pirate's Cove, and as I peered at Pirate's Cove, I pulled back the purple starred curtains and stare at an animatronic pirate fox. "Mike told me about the animatronics," I thought,"and and he said that this one is Foxy." I then glance at the main stage and see four other animatronics. "But why is Foxy seperated from the others?" I then approach the stage where there is an animatronic chicken, bear, bunny, and cat...? "I know that the bear is Freddy, the chicken is Chica, and the bunny is Bonnie but..." I look at the cat animatronic in curiosity, "Mike never told me about this one," then I thought for a second,"Maybe it's just a new animatronic." I shrug and walk into the security room. I sit in the spinning computer chair. I pick up the monitor on the table and then the phone suddenly starts ringing.

"Hello? Hello-hello? Uhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Umm, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm... finishing up my first night now as a matter of fact so... I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there is nothing to worry about, uhh, you'll do fine! So... let's just focus you through your first week. Ok?"

"Okay," I thought as I listened to the message.

"Uh... let's see. First, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read."

"Well this is going to be boring," I thought as I put the monitor on the table.

"Eeh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know? 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: magical place for kids and grown-ups a like, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person's report will be filed within ninety days or as soon as the property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.' Blah, blah, blah"

"What?!," I thought as I paid more close attention to the message.

"Now that may seem bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."

"Are you insane?!" I thought as I kept listening to the recording.

"Uhh, the animatronic characters here do tend to get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night, too."

"Well he does have a point," I thought in agreement.

"So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. You need to show them a little respect, right?. Okay."

"Is this message over yet," I thought, becoming a little impatient.

"So, just be aware that the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uhh... they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uhh.. something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used wander during the day too, but then there was the bite... of '87. Yeah, it's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Now I know why they shut down the diner," I thought while shocked.

"Now, concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as the night watcher here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uhh... if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person."

"And?" I thought as I continued listening.

"They'll... They'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to forcefully stiff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

"That doesn't sound that bad," I thought in relief.

"Umm... now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area."


End file.
